Aos Olhos da Admiradora
by Prisma-san
Summary: Flor, estrela e coração...Todos são lembranças. Todos marcaram, de alguma forma, a vida deles. - NejiTen UA - Paralela a 'Papel de Carta'
1. Apresentação

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aos Olhos da Admiradora**

**...**

Olá! Meu nome é Tenten Mitsashi. Tenho dezessete anos e estudo no Konoha Gakkou(não que isso realmente importe). Meus pais são separados, sendo que moro com minha mãe. Não faço idéia de onde esteja meu pai, creio que seja melhor assim.

Dos poucos amigos que tenho, é certeza absoluta que são verdadeiros. Estes poucos são:

**Naruto Uzumaki: **O loiro mais animado que conheço. Tá, o _único_ loiro que conheço, mas isso não vem ao caso, nee? Sempre otimista, foi por causa dele que o _iceberg_, também conhecido como Neji, descongelou um pouco. É muito, muito mesmo, distraído, não repara nada a não ser que isso esteja abaixo do seu nariz, às vezes nem mesmo isso adianta. Eu o admiro muito, talvez não mais que a Hina, mas o admiro. Se bem que, em certos dias predomina uma intensa vontade de assassiná-lo. O que foi? Ele nunca pára de gritar, imagina passar o dia perto dele!

**Rock Lee:** O Lee é...Bem, é o Lee. Não há uma definição propícia para ele. Mas dentre sua qualidades estão: determinado, tem seu próprio estilo (eu que o diga), inteligente, além de ser um ótimo conselheiro. Só acho que ele poderia ser um pouco menos dedicado ao seu amor platônico pela Haruno, mas deixemos isso para lá. Faz um dueto de gritos junto com o Naruto, não é muito agradável de se ver.

**Hinata Hyuuga:** A Hina é fofa. Muito fofa mesmo. Delicadinha e prestativa. Além de ser muito bondosa e inocente. É evidente para todos (menos para o Naruto, obviamente) que ela está apaixonada pelo nosso amigo loiro. O difícil é se declarar, já que sempre gagueja e fica vermelha ao se aproximar dele, também podemos notar que ela fica quase inconsciente. Ela é uma pessoa muito importante nessa história, já que será uma grande aliada.

**Neji Hyuuga: **Meu melhor amigo. O garoto que eu conheço desde sempre. O garoto pela qual eu me apaixonei. Uma triste sina, não acham? Mas creio que foi impossível não começar a gostar dele. Ele é gentil, inteligente, sério (talvez até demais). Não gosto de omitir meus sentimentos, mas não sei como ele reagiria. Por enquanto é melhor não dizer nada que possa estragar nossa amizade.

A não ser que... Acabei de ter uma ótima idéia!

...

- Acha que vai dar certo, Tenten-chan? - Hinata me perguntou, com um envelope amarelado em mãos. O envelope que continha uma carta minha.

- Não sei, Hina. - Respirei fundo e a fitei. - Espero que sim.

- Estou torcendo por você, Tenten-chan! - Disse-me enquanto abria a porta. - Até amanhã!

- Até amanhã, Hina! Obrigada, por tudo!

Meu plano é o seguinte: Esporadicamente mandarei cartas ao Neji, contendo poemas e mínimas dicas de quem sou eu. O resultado será o mesmo, independente das formas: a descoberta de Neji sobre os meus sentimentos em relação a ele. Eu sei, uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer, mas com essas cartas, ganharei tempo para tomar coragem e, ainda por cima, posso me divertir um pouquinho.

...

**Olá /o/**

**Pois bem, esse é o primeiro capítulo de "Aos Olhos da Admiradora". É uma fic paralela à "Papel de Carta", sendo esta última com POV do Neji, e essa POV da Tenten.**

**Os capítulos terão os mesmo nomes, visto que tratam da mesma coisa (com algumas ressalvas, deixo claro).**

**Espero que apreciem essa história! E peço também que acompanhem as duas, se for possível.**

**XOXO (Hugs and Kisses)**

**Prisma-san**

**27.08.2008**


	2. Papel de Carta de Flor

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishomoto.**

**Aos Olhos da Admiradora**

**...**

Foi com muito custo que agi normalmente, no dia seguinte, assim que nos encontramos no colégio. Apesar de tudo, Neji ainda era considerado um gênio. E não seria eu quem subestimaria sua inteligencia.

Assim que coloquei minha mochila em minha carteira, em frente a dele, ele já se encontrava sentado e começou a me contar sobre a carta. Pois bem, um frio me subiu a espinha e meu suor esfriou.

- Aqui está. - Ele me entregou o envelope. Vendo minha expressão _aparentemente _confusa (já que, na verdade, eu estava assustada mesmo), ele explicou. - Leia. Talvez você possa ter uma idéia de quem seja.

Fazendo um grande esforço para não tremer, a peguei. Fingi, ou pelo menos tentei, interesse nos desenhos de flores (para ser mais específica, gerânios) que enfeitavam o envelope amarelo. Ao reler o poema que eu mesma tinha feito (e que já sabia de cor e salteado), ainda tentando não mostrar nada a não ser indiferença e uma ínfima parcela de curiosidade, lhe dei a resposta que treinei, usando o tempo que deveria estar examinando a carta.

- Você tem uma admiradora secreta. - Minha voz tremeu um pouco no começo, mas nada que alguém poderia notar. Nem mesmo o Neji. - Tem idéia de quem pode ser? - Inconscientemente ponho uma mão atrás das costas e cruzo os dedos. _Por favor, que ele ainda não tenha descoberto!_

- Provavelmente ela gosta de flores.

.

.

.

Imbecil. Não é possível... Onde está toda a genialidade que ele mostrou por todos esses anos? Levantei minha sobrancelha esquerda. Quer dizer que o todo poderoso Neji é incapaz de usar a massa cinzenta quando o assunto é garotas?

- Se você diz... - Foi a minha resposta. Se ele quer achar que a garota gosta de flores, que ache. Vai quebrar a cara. Mas, e se a _menininha_ concordar? Ah... Mas eu mato. Ela, e principalmente, ele. - Só não vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Desde quando eu faço alguma? - Desde que você está classificado como _Ser Humano_. Convencido. Até hoje me pergunto como pude me apaixonar por ele.

- YOSH! Meu eterno rival, Neji, tem uma admiradora secreta? - É incrível como o Lee aparece de repente. Qualquer dia desses alguém morre por infarto fulminante. E outra: Onde fica nossa privacidade nessa escola?

- Hm? Lee! Mantenha a boca fechada sobre esse assunto... - Vendo que era completamente ignorada pelos dois, saí e fui me sentar perto da Hina.

...

- Bom dia, Hina – Cumprimentei-a e, consequentemente, assustei-a, pois ela deu um leve pulo na cadeira, logo se recuperando.

- Bom dia, Tenten-chan. - Respondeu, sorrindo. Um pouco mais vermelha do que o costume, devo ressaltar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Vendo ela me olhar interrogativamente, completei. - Alguma coisa relacionada ao Naruto?

- Ah... - Ai. Meu. Deus. Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda. - Tenten-chan, por favor, não fique brava comigo.

- Por que eu ficaria, Hina?

- Eu... Eu... Contei ao Naruto-kun que o Neji-nii-san recebeu uma carta de uma admiradora secreta. - Ela disse tudo em um só fôlego. - E deixei escapar que a admiradora era você.

_- NEJI! SOBRANCELHUDO! BOM DIA! _- Ouvi Naruto falar, ou melhor, gritar. Olhei rapidamente de relance para onde eles estavam, prestando muita atenção no Neji, enquanto o Naruto falava com ele, em tom baixo.

- Hm... Tudo bem, Hina. Não estou brava com você. - Sorri para ela, que parecia nervosa e prestes a chorar. - Só diga à ele que não conte para ninguém, muito menos para o Neji, ok?

- Ok, Tenten-chan! - Foi a última coisa que ela me falou, pois o sinal bateu e fui sentar no meu lugar.

Olhei para ela e Naruto, reparando no tom sério que usavam, devido à suas expressões faciais. Logo, vi Naruto acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, com um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Esbocei um sorriso de lado. Meu segredo estava seguro. Pelo menos por hora.

...

**Oi o/**

**Ah...Tá bom, eu sei que eu deveria ter postado esse fim de semana. Mas eu tenho bons argumentos (ou nem tanto o.o):**

**Na sexta feira eu cheguei morta da escola, nem fui para a Educação Física;**

**No sábado fui acometida por uma grave crise de preguiça, por isso, nada saiu, nem mesmo uma conversa de msn.**

**No domingo, quando eu ia começar a escrever, minha mãe me obriga a sair do PC e ficar fora de casa. Motivo: Dedetização u.ú E ainda por cima, encharcaram o carpete do meu quarto de veneno e eu fui obrigada a dormir no sofá ù.ú**

**Mas sério, perdoem-me!**

**Um agradecimento muto especial à: Hyuuga ALe, tami-sushi, YueSalles, Tenten n.n, Sue Dii, -annemegume e Kurai Kiryu pelos comentários.**

**Obrigada, e espero que gostem!**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**02.09.2008**


	3. Infância

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aos Olhos da Admiradora**

**...**

E mais um dia começa! Depois da primeira carta que mandei ao Neji, me sinto bem mais leve. Não que todo o peso de gostar do seu melhor amigo tenha sumido, mas caiu consideravelmente.

Assim que chego na minha sala, encontro o Neji. Céus, ele por acaso dorme na escola? Ou melhor... Será que ele ao menos dorme? Não importa, o fato é que ele é sempre o primeiro a chegar.

- Bom dia, Neji. - Digo, assim que coloco minha mochila sobre a carteira, me sentando logo depois.

- Bom dia. - Ele olhou para mim. Ele vai dizer mais alguma coisa. - É a Yamanaka.

- Hãã? O que tem ela? - Tenho certeza que minha face demonstra confusão. O que tem a Yamanaka? E por que raios ele está demorando para responder? Ele sempre foi tão direto.

- A Yamanaka é a minha admiradora secreta. - Agora eu me assustei. E fiquei triste também. Onde e quando a Yamanaka vai ampará-lo?

- Você chegou a essa conclusão porque sabe que os pais dela tem uma floricultura, não é? - Apesar de ter falado em tom interrogativo, estou afirmando. É do feitio do Neji tirar esse tipo de conclusão. Quando vi que ele iria responder, continuei. - E o que você vai fazer, agora que descobriu sua admiradora?

- Vou falar com ela. Quero deixar as coisas claras entre nós. - E, talvez, começar a namorar com ela.

- Entendo. - Virei-me. Não queria mais conversar, eu sentia meus olhos arderem e um bolo se formar na garganta. Não iria chorar. Eu _nunca _choro, por nada. E não será o Neji e suas conclusões precipitadas que irão me fazer. Gai-sensei acabou de chegar. Ainda bem.

...

É hora do intervalo e me refugiei nos fundos do colégio, sentada aos pés de uma grande árvore de cerejeira. Creio que deixei todos preocupados, pois nas aulas eu me isolei com meu silêncio e estava dispersa. Mas não tenho culpa, estou preocupada que com essa conversa do Neji com a Yamanaka eles comecem a namorar e eu perca toda e qualquer chance de falar meus sentimentos.

_À você entrego uma flor,_

_E com ela, juntamente meu amor._

_Saiba que, no meu ombro você pode chorar,_

_Porque sempre irei te amparar._

_Busque a resposta em suas reminiscências_

_Usa toda sua inteligência._

_Talvez o Destino queira assim._

_Mas só depende de você: não ou sim?_

Eu escolhi as flores como adorno do envelope e do papel pois elas me lembram do Gerânio Vermelho que eu entreguei para o Neji quando Hizashi-san morreu. Lembro-me perfeitamente do quão forte ele segurou minha mão ao ver o caixão do pai e de quanto ele chorou abraçado a mim naquela casa da árvore. Gerânios significam consolo. Eu quis mostrar que ele sempre poderia contar comigo. Seja em momentos tristes ou alegres. Apesar de tudo, somos amigos, não somos? Mas... Qual será a resposta dele? Ele vai aceitar meus sentimentos? Não ou sim? Como essa pergunta me atormenta...

- Tenten! O que você está fazendo aqui? - Neji me tirou de meus pensamentos, estava realmente distraía, nem o vi chegar. Estava agachado na minha frente e parecia preocupado. - Está tudo bem com você?

- Primeiro: Estou pensando na morte da bezerra. - Falei, tentando controlar o vermelho que tingia meu rosto, ele está muito perto. - Segundo: Por que não estaria?

- Porque você nunca vem para cá. Você odeia flores de cerejeira. - Isso é verdade. Eu odeio o cheiro enjoativo delas. Odeio o rosa "eu-sou-delicada-e-feminina" delas. E odeio mais ainda quando uma tia velha minha me compara a uma delas.

- Oras! Eu só queria ficar aqui é pronto. - Disse, emburrada. Por que raios ele tinha que saber tanto sobre mim? Logo mudei de assunto. - Falou com a Yamanaka?

- Sim, ao findar das aulas iremos a Sabaku's Candy. - Assim que terminou de falar, o sinal bateu. Levantando-se e falou comigo, estendendo sua mão. - Vamos?

- Vamos. - Segurei a mão dele e ele me puxou. Fomos em direção a sala, eu o puxando pela mão.

...

As aulas já terminaram a mais ou menos duas horas. Estou andando pela cidade desde então. Deixava que meus pés me guiassem, sei que me levariam para onde eu deveria ir (seja lá onde seja). Parei. Levantei minha cabeça e deparei-me com a porta da Sabaku's Candy. Suspirei e dei nos ombros. O que tenho a perder?

Empurrei a porta e ouvi o característico som de sinos. Vasculhei com meus olhos o local, em busca de uma mesa vazia. Não foi necessário, pois avistei uma cabeleira loira que acenava para mim. Ino Yamanaka.

- Tenten-san! Tenten-san, aqui! - Dizia ela para chamar minha atenção, e conseguindo também a de todas as outras pessoas do estabelecimento. Para não haver mais nenhuma cena vergonhosa, me dirigi rapidamente até onde ela estava, sentando-me na frente dela. - Que bom encontrá-la por aqui!

- Realmente, Yamanaka. - Respondi, polidamente. - Como está?

- Bem, Tenten-san. E você? - Ela falou, enquanto olhava pelo canto dos olhos, discretamente, para o balcão da doceria.

- Muito bem, Yamanaka. - E sem que pudesse me conter, acrescentei. - Como foi sua conversa com o Neji?

- Ah, tudo resolvido. - Ela me disse, com os olhos brilhando. Meu coração deu um solavanco. Será que eles começaram a namorar? - Ele tem uma admiradora muito talentosa!

- Espera... Então não é você? - Nossa, Tenten, você é uma anta, sabia? Será que eu ainda tenho um pouco de massa cinzenta ou tudo já atrofiou? EU sou a admiradora secreta. Para que eu perguntei para a Yamanaka?

- Não, não. Eu mal o conheço, como vou gostar dele? - E mais uma vez, ela olhou para o balcão. Para ser mais específica, ela olhou para o ruivo de olhos verdes que estava lá.

- Não sei, talvez admiração. Já vi muitas garotas se declarando para ele, sendo que nunca falaram com ele.

- Você é a melhor amiga do Neji-san, não é? - Vendo o sinal afirmativo que fiz com a cabeça, terminou. - Você não sente ciúmes?

- Deveria? - Digo em um tom despreocupado, sendo que era verdade. Sempre que o Neji recebia uma declaração ou algo parecido de uma garota, eu sentia um embrulho no estômago. Creio que isso seja ciúmes.

- Talvez. Você gosta dele, nee? - Ela me disse, sorrindo marotamente. Droga! Será que está tão na cara assim?

- De onde tirou isso, Yamanaka? - Disfarcei, franzindo o cenho.

- De lugar algum... Só acho que vocês dois fazem um ótimo casal. - Ela não olhava para mim, olhava para o ruivo. Estou começando a entender o que se passa na cabeça dela.

- Assim como você e o balconista ruivo? - Apesar de dizer isso apenas para envergonha-la, é verdade. Ela e o ruivo fazem um casal bem fofo.

- E de onde você tirou isso? - Ela ficou vermelha! Soltei uma risada. Adolescentes apaixonados são tão fofos.

- Dos seus olhares nada discretos para ele. - Me levantei, na intenção de ajudar os dois. - Fique aqui. Eu volto já.

Comecei a andar em direção ao ruivo, ignorando os gritos abafados da Yamanaka, ordenando-me que voltasse a mesa. Ao chegar mais perto, vejo pela plaquinha de identificação que seu nome é Gaara. É, eles vão fazer um belo casal.

...

Assim que saí da Sabaku's Candy, voltei meu olhar para uma mesa. Lá se encontravam Ino (que praticamente me obrigou a chamá-la assim) e Gaara, conversando. Ino se mostrava um pouco tímida, mas inegavelmente feliz e Gaara ostentava um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Virei-me e comecei a andar em direção a minha casa.

Espero que não demore muito para me descobrir, Neji.

...

**Olá /o/**

**Como estão? Faz muito tempo, não é mesmo?**

**Peço mil desculpas pela demora, mas a inspiração demorou para vir, dessa vez u.ú**

**Uma agradecimento muito especial à: Kurai Kiryu Sua Dii, Hyuuga ALe, YueSalles, Chibi Haru-chan17, Beatriz, Konoha's angel, Demetria Blackwell, -annemegume, SunaHikaru e Mokona Kuramae pelos comentários deixados!**

**Sem muito o que falar, estou morta de cansaço i.i Quero dormir.**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo!**

**Até mais \o\**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**12.10.2008**


	4. Papel de Carta de Estrela

**Disclainer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aos Olhos da Admiradora**

**...**

- Tenten? - Neji me chamou, enquanto andávamos em direção a casa dele.

- Oi? - Disse, para mostrar que ouvia-o, já que não me virei em sua direção.

- Me fala, de novo, por que você está indo para minha casa? - Oras, mas eu nunca disse o porque!

- Porque eu tenho que entregar algo para a Hina. - Na verdade, eu tinha que entregar a próxima carta que ela vai entregar para o primo, sendo este a pessoa que caminha ao meu lado. Eu iria entregar para ela na escola, mas a Hina acordou indisposta e acabou nem indo para a escola.

- Hm. - Nossa, como eu senti falta desse monossílabo. Por favor, note a ironia contida na frase. - Depois que entregar esse "algo" para Hinata, poderia vir falar comigo? Preciso lhe mostrar algo.

- O quê? - Ele ficou curioso. Por isso está me fazendo ficar curiosa também! Maldito gênio com tendências sádicas. O idiota quer me ver sofrendo também, nem que seja de curiosidade.

- Surpresa. - Por que será que eu não me surpreendo?

- Hunf... - Apertei o passo, para chegar mais rápido e sair de perto dele. Paciência, Tenten, paciência.

...

- Hina? - Perguntei, batendo na porta semi-aberta. Empurrei-a. - Posso entrar?

- Claro, Tenten-chan! - Ela se encontrava recostada em sua cama, lendo um livro qualquer de comédia-romântica.

- Está melhor? - Fiquei muito preocupada ao ver que ela não fora a escola. Eu, literalmente, pulei em cima do Neji perguntando por ela, ao perceber que o sinal já tinha batido e ela não tinha chego.

- Oh, sim. Foi só uma dor de cabeça. - Ela disse, fechando o livro e dando-me espaço para sentar. - Você trouxe?

- Ah! Sim, sim. - Encostei a porta. Afinal, o quarto do Neji é do lado. Sentei-me em sua cama e vasculhei minha bolsa. Entreguei a ela um envelope azul, adornado com estrelas brancas. Vi ela o guardar dentro do livro que anteriormente lia. - Aqui está. Mais uma vez Hina, obrigada por tudo.

- De nada, Tenten-chan. - Ofereceu um sorriso muito fofo, em minha opinião. Como o Naruto não pode notá-la? - Você e Neji-nii-san merecem.

- Hm... Eu nem sei se vamos terminar juntos, Hina. - Disse, me levantando. - Eu gostaria de ficar mais um pouco, porém minha mãe me quer em casa cedo e eu ainda tenho que falar com o Neji.

- Oh, tudo bem, Tenten-chan, amanhã nos falamos. - Disse, e completou, rindo. - Tenho certeza que você irá gostar da surpresa do Neji-nii-san!

- Você sabe o que é? - Perguntei, mesmo sabendo que ela não me falaria nada. Vi que ela acenou positivamente. - Ok, então. Até amanhã, Hina.

...

Desci as escadas e parei assim que cheguei ao fim dela. Olhei para os lados e procurei pelo Neji, que disse que me esperaria ali.

Senti duas mãos envolverem meus olhos. Tomada pela surpresa, dei um pequeno pulo.

- Calma. Sou eu. - Neji disse-me, enquanto continuava com as mãos sobre meu rosto. - Você se assustou facilmente dessa vez, não?

- Quem não se assustaria ao ficar "cega" repentinamente? - Minha voz estava alterada. COMO e QUANDO ele chegou? - Neji, você já se revelou, por assim dizer, então você já pode parar de tampar meus olhos, não acha?

- Não... Não acho. - E começou a andar, me obrigando a andar também.

- Para onde estamos indo? - Continuei a andar, mesmo que a minha vontade fosse me livrar das mãos dele e começar a socá-lo.

- Já falei, é surpresa. Cuidado. - Ele avisou, mas mesmo assim eu acabei batendo o quadril na mesa.

Continuamos a andar. Após um dado momento, percebi que saímos do interior da casa, já que podia sentir uma leve brisa. Estranhei.

- Onde você está me levando, Neji? - O que tem no jardim que ele quer me mostrar?

- Você já vai descobrir. - Depois de mais três passos, paramos. - Agora, suba.

- Subir em quê, exatamente? - Cadê os seus neurônios, gênio? Eu não estou enxergando nada!

- Na escada que está a sua frente. - Estiquei os braços e encostei em uma tábua, subindo um pouco meu braço, vi que havia outra, do mesmo formato. Achei. Esperei que ele me soltasse para subir.

- Quando é que você vai subir? - Eu não sei o que faço primeiro: bato na minha testa em descrença ou bato na cabeça dele pela lerdeza.

- Que tal quando você me soltar? Ou será que vai querer subir assim? - É tão difícil me soltar e deixar-me ver para onde é que raios essa escada leva?

- Eu vou tirar minhas mãos de cima dos seus olhos, mas não ouse os abrir. - Assim que ele tirou as mãos dos meus olhos, eu os fechei. Senti algo passar em volta da minha cabeça, tapando (novamente) a minha visão. - Pronto. Agora suba.

- E como eu vou ver os degraus, gênio? - Admita, Neji, dessa vez eu ganhei. Ele vai ter que me deixar ver! Opa... Por que ele está tão calado?

Senti seus braços passarem em volta dos meus joelhos e me jogarem em seus ombros. A cena seria muito engraçada. Se não estivesse acontecendo comigo. É horrível ser tratada como um mero saco de batatas. Mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria nada, comecei a dar socos seguidos em suas costas, enquanto maldizia-o. Esse infeliz! Já posso sentir o sangue acumular-se em minha cabeça!

Finalmente, chegamos aonde devíamos chegar (seja lá onde isso for). Ele me sentou na borda da "entrada" e largou meus joelhos, provavelmente para entrar também. Levantei-me e comecei a andar pelo lugar, mesmo estando vendada.

- Tenten! É tão difícil assim esperar que eu tire-lhe a venda? - Creio que ele já entrou, completamente.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Tira logo isso de mim. - Virei de costas para onde supus ser o lugar que ele estava. Quando a venda foi tirada, demorei uns segundos para abrir os olhos e me acostumar com a claridade. Assim que o fiz, viajei os olhos pelo lugar. Era a casa da árvore em que costumávamos brincar. Senti que um sorriso se formava em minha face.

- Que saudades! Fazia tanto tempo que não vinha aqui! - Deparei-me com uma estante, cheia de livros. Sua grande maioria de terror. Peguei um particularmente fino, com a capa nas cores verde e preto. - Ei, olha só isso. - Disse para ele, enquanto mostrava _Frenesi_ com uma das mãos. - Lembra de quantas vezes nós nos assustamos quando minha mãe ou seu pai nos contavam essas histórias?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Meu braço chegava a ficar sem circulação de tão forte que você o apertava. - Muito obrigada, gênio. _Adorei_ lembrar que eu sentia medo dessas historinhas. Mais uma vez, perceba a ironia contida na frase, sim?

- O tempo passou rápido. Faz quanto tempo que não aparecíamos por aqui? - Mudei de assunto, odeio falar da "Tenten medrosa".

- Mais ou menos oito anos. - Ele disse, depois de um tempo, provavelmente fazendo as contas. - Mas não foi por isso que te chamei aqui. - Ao ver que ele sentava-se, sentei-me ao seu lado. - Ontem descobri que minha admiradora não era a Yamanaka.

- Sério? - Espero que a minha face de surpresa tenha ficado convincente. Mesmo que eu não tivesse falado com a Yamanaka ontem, eu saberia que não era ela. Por motivos óbvios.

Ele mexeu no bolso da calça do uniforme e tirou de lá um canivete. Pergunta que não quer calar: Para que ele levaria um canivete para a escola? Hm... Vou pensar duas vezes antes de irritá-lo, daqui em diante. Com o canivete, ele começou a desenhar alguma coisa na parede. Ao me aproximar, pude identificar o que era: uma flor.

- Eu não tenho idéia de quem possa ser. - Ele fez uma pausa e continuou, agora me encarando. - Já li e reli aquele poema e ninguém me vem a mente.

- Oras, espere a próxima carta, gênio. - Me encostei na parede e cruzei os braços, olhando para ele.

- Próxima carta? - Vi claramente confusão naqueles olhos pérolas que tanto amo.

- É, se você não descobriu quem é de primeira, com certeza essa garota vai te mandar outra dica, ou seja, outra carta. - Me espreguicei, tentando disfarçar qualquer sinal que tenha dado. Me levantei, já havia ficado ali por muito tempo. - Se não se importa, estou indo. Minha mãe me quer em casa cedo. Até mais, Neji.

- Até. E obrigado. - Impressão minha ou ele está com a expressão mais serena? É, impressão minha.

- Disponha. - Foi a última coisa que disse, para depois descer alguns degraus e fechar o alçapão.

...

Novamente passei pelas escadas, mas dessa vez não iria subir. Meu destino era a porta.

Antes que pudesse sair totalmente, o suave som de passos chamaram minha atenção. Hinata descia as escadas. Com a minha carta em mãos. Assim que me viu, parou abruptamente e arregalou os olhos. Ofereci-lhe um sorriso, enquanto colocava o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio. No momento em que ela sorriu para mim também, pisquei-lhe um olho e acenei com a mão, finalmente saindo.

Agora, vou para casa. Sinto que se demorar mais um pouco, minha mãe come meu fígado.

...

**Oie /o/**

**Nossa, esse capítulo, de longe, foi o mais chato de se escrever. E eu não faço a mínima idéia do porque o.o**

**Pronto, "Aos Olhos da Admiradora" chegou (finalmente, diga-se de passagem) aos mesmo número de capítulos que "Papel de Carta". O que isso significa? Vou tirar "Papel de Carta" do hiatus e voltar a postar.**

**Um agradecimento muito³ especial à: Hyuuga ALe, Kurai Kiryu, SunaHikaru, U-Ana, Chibi Haru-chan17, Thata2005686, Sakura's Angel e Natasha Mayfair pelos comentários. Vocês me motivam a escrever XD**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo!**

**XOXO**

**E até mais \o\**

**Prisma-san**

**17.10.2008**


	5. Lembranças de um Festival

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aos Olhos da Admiradora**

**...**

_Uma vez à uma estrela prometi._

_Que os meus dias de princesa esqueceria,_

_Pois meu coração à um plebeu cego perdi._

_E então, meu Conto de Fada ruiria._

_Há muito tempo prefiro uma história realista,_

_E o príncipe encantado já tirei da minha lista._

_Quero um garoto como você._

_Mesmo que não saiba o por quê._

_Quando tínhamos doze anos, fomos a um Tanabata Matsuri. Um festival inesquecível, afinal, foi nele que deixei todos os meus sonhos com príncipes encantados para trás._

_Assim que me afastei de Neji, comecei a pensar o que deveria pedir._

"_Olhe para o céu e escreva seu pedido"¹. Essa frase rondava minha cabeça, enquanto eu buscava por um desejo._

_..._

_Não queria dinheiro. Vivia - e ainda vivo - muito bem. Creio que... Queria alguém para me amar. Não um príncipe. Como disse para Neji, príncipes são perfeitos. Queria alguém com defeitos, mas que saiba corrigi-los. _

_..._

"_Olhe para o céu e escreva seu pedido". Ao pegar meu tanzaku² rosa, olhei para as estrelas por alguns minutos para logo depois escrever meu pedido. Coloquei-o na ponta de um sassa-dake³._

_Fechei os olhos e pedi para que os pássaros carregassem meu desejo para Vega e Altair._

"_Quero encontrar um plebeu que me ame"._

...

Depois desse festival, eu finalmente admiti que o amo. Mesmo assim, meu pedido não foi atendido.

...

**¹: diz a tradição.**

**²: papeletas onde se escrevem os desejos do Tanabata. Cada cor significa alguma coisa:**

**Amarelo: Dinheiro**

**Azul: Proteção dos Céus**

**Branco: Paz**

**Rosa: Amor**

**Verde: Esperança**

**Vermelho: Paixão**

**Além dessas papeletas, também podem ser usados alguns origamis. Cada um com seu significado.**

**³: Também conhecido como "sasa no ha", é um ramo de bambu.**

**Oláá!**

**É, o capítulo cinco de "Aos olhos da Admiradora" foi minúsculo perto do capítulo de "Papel de Carta".**

**Feh... Faz tempo que não apareço por aqui, nee? Não precisam xingar, eu sei que demorei o.o'' Desculpem-me i.i**

**Um agradecimento especial para: Hyuuga ALe, Kurai Kiryu, U-Ana, HyuugaRenata27, Sue Dii, Tenten n.n, Luiza-chan e Thata2005686 pelos comentários.**

**Espero que gostem e até o próximo capítulo (que não vai demorar tanto quanto esse. Espero.)**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**09.01.2009**


	6. Descobrindo

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aos Olhos da Admiradora**

**...**

Hinata já deve ter entregado a carta de estrela. Será que ele lembrou do Tanabata Matsuri? Ou será que, seguindo a mesma lógica que ele chegou na "admiradora" Ino, ele vai atrás de uma astrônoma? Era o que me faltava... Homens conseguem ser bem lentos quando querem.

Tsc... Descobrirei amanhã, de qualquer forma.

...

Quando cheguei, como de costume, Neji já estava na sala. Porém, hoje ele me parecia cansado, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na palma da mão, piscando os olhos adornados por profundas olheiras. Será que a carta o confundiu tanto que ele perdeu o sono? Já estava em sua frente quando finalmente falei:

- Bom dia, Neji. - Ele levantou levemente a cabeça, me olhando com um olhar sonolento e um tanto quanto... Sério.

- Bom dia. - É, definitivamente ele está com sono. Só me resta saber se é mesmo pela carta. Sentei-me em minha carteira, virando meu corpo para trás, para poder conversar com ele.

- Então... Sua admiradora mandou a carta? - _Tentei _parecer desinteressada, mas estou curiosa. Sei que ele já recebeu a carta, só quero saber o que ele achou do poema.

- A carta? - Ele pareceu pensar, como se não soubesse de que carta eu estava falando. - Não.

- Não? - Entrei em pânico. Como assim "não"? A Hinata devia ter entregado assim que eu saí da casa dos Hyuuga's. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Olhei discretamente para Hinata, buscando algum sinal de que ela quisesse me dizer algo. - Então não te entregaram?

- Não veio com o correio de ontem, se é isso que você quer saber. - Ele me olhou de modo suspeito, como se não entendesse minha pergunta. Tenten, sua burra! Ele não sabe que você entrega as cartas para a Hinata para ela entregar para ele! Acalme-se e finja que nada está te abalando!

- Ah, o correio, claro. - _"Não tenha percebido isso, por favor, por favor!" _

- Mas sabe, talvez seja melhor que ela, seja lá quem for, não mande mais cartas. - Como?

- O que? Por quê? - Senti minha garganta queimar e uma imensa vontade de chorar invadiu meu ser. Engoli aquele "bolo" que se formou, forçando-me a parecer indiferente. _"Ele não sabe que é você!"_, continuei a repetir esse mantra mentalmente.

- Não é como se tivéssemos certeza que eu me apaixonarei por ela, certo? - Senti toda a tristeza que invadia meu ser se transformar rapidamente em... Raiva. Como ele podia pensar que o motivo das cartas era fazer ele se apaixonar por mim? O bolo que eu anteriormente tinha engolido voltou com toda força, saindo em formas de palavras.

- Como você é imbecil, Neji! Não é questão de você se apaixonar no final de tudo, mas entender o que ela está sentindo. Talvez ela nem espere que você retribua os sentimentos dela, mas que, pelo menos entenda!

Gai-sensei finalmente chegou e eu não precisei ouvir a resposta dele. Como ele ousava?

...

- Hey, Hina! - Chamei Hinata assim que as aulas acabaram, não tive tempo de falar com ela no intervalo. Precisava saber o quanto antes por que ela não havia entregado a carta.

- Sim, Tenten-chan? - Ela me perguntou, parecendo levemente preocupada.

- Eu só queria saber por que você não entregou a última carta para o Neji. - Abaixei um pouco o tom da minha voz afinal, ainda estávamos na escola.

- Mas... – Ela me olhou confusa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Eu entreguei a carta ao Neji-nii-san.

- Ele disse que não recebeu carta nenhuma! - Estava, novamente, começando a me desesperar... Por que ele havia mentido, então?

- Tenten-chan tenho certeza que ele recebeu. Assim que você saiu lá de casa, eu o encontrei e entreguei a carta, como se tivesse acabado de chegar com o correio. Ele agradeceu e foi para seu quarto.

- Certo. - Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. - Obrigada, Hina.

- Você está bem, Tenten-chan? - Agora ela realmente estava preocupada. Minha expressão devia estar muito estranha.

- Estou sim, Hina. - Sorri levemente para ela, tentando acalma-la. - Obrigada, de novo. Até amanhã.

Acenei para ela, até que ela desaparecesse do meu campo de visão.

O que significava isso? Ele havia recebido a carta sim. A menos que... Ele tivesse descoberto que sou eu a autora e, não querendo me magoar, disse que não tinha recebido nada. Também disse que seria melhor que não recebesse mais cartas, sugerindo que deveríamos continuar _apenas_ amigos e que eu deveria desistir.

Muito bem, Neji. Você só receberá mais uma carta.

Estou desistindo de você.

...

**Weeee!**

**Terminei! Tudinho *-***

**Okay, pelo menos o capítulo seis de ambas as fics =X Dá vontade de bater no Neji, não dá?**

**Novamente, tanto **_**Papel de Carta**_** quanto **_**Aos Olhos da Admiradora**_** são presentes para **_**Naia Riedel**_** XD**

**Um agradecimento especial para Babu-chan, Kurai Kiryu, Naia Riedel, Meriu, Mokona Kuramae, Laura, Hyuuga ALe, U-Ana, Lucy, SunaHikaru, Lust Lotu's, Megume A., Thata2005686, Nahimana C., Sue Dii, - hyuuga tiemi, Scarlett Mayfair, Tia Renatinha, Priih . ncesa e gaby pelos comentários.**

**E agradeço desde já a Sue, que vai betar assim que eu terminar de digitar essa N/A =D Obrigada *-***

**E feliz aniversário Megume A.! Sua fic de aniversário ainda sai, prometo ;3**

**Acho que é só x.x Tudo que eu tinha pra dizer já falei no N/A de Papel de Carta, então, se quiserem saber mais alguma coisa, vejam lá, ok?**

**Espero que gostem e desculpem pela demora absurda x.x**

**Kissus, **

**Prisma-san**

**16.02.2010**


End file.
